at the limit of skies
by Tooru N. Kuznetsov
Summary: AU. Al final, el cielo es límite para dos seres que no están destinados a una vida juntos a menos que uno de ellos se vuelva el alimento del otro. Porque Kise es un monstruo, y Daiki solo un idiota que termino por enamorarse de la persona equivocada. [AoKi] [AoKiMonth2018] [Día 3: Contacto visual] [Día 10: Tipografía] [Día 29: Tsukki (Luna)] [Día 30: Sol]
1. when we met at first

• **Autora: T** ooru  
• **Palabras: 2** 247  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no justificado, posibles faltas de ortografía y gramática (más allá de las que son intencionales), temas sensibles para algunas personas  
• **Prompt: E** ye contact | **C** ontacto visual

* * *

「 Este fanfic participa en el **AoKiMonth2018** organizado por el grupo **AoKiLovers~** en Facebook 」

* * *

 **H** ola. Esta vez dándole un poco de vida a esta cuenta que tengo medio (muy) en el abandono total.

La premisa de la historia podría decirse que está inspirada un poco (muy, pero muy poco) en la serie de juegos de Shin Megami Tensei: Persona. En realidad solo obtuve inspiración en muy pocos detalles, pues soy un ser torpe para adaptar mejor las historias que NO son mías sin sentir que estoy plagiando.

Les recomendaría, de ser posible, que lean este capítulo con las canciones Backside of the TV (Persona 4 OST), y Burn my dread (Persona 3 OST), pues fueron las pistas del maravilloso soundtrack de Persona que más escuche mientras escribía esto.

En fin. Ya saben que mucho de lo que escribo no tiene un verdadero sentido, por lo que me disculpo si hay algunas parte que sean confusas o no tengan una verdadera conexión con lo demás.

* * *

Aomine siempre ha tenido esa curiosidad casi insana de saber de qué, maldito, color son realmente los ojos de ese chico con el que apenas ha compartido un par de disculpas por su torpeza al jugar baloncesto.

Es que…

Daiki simplemente no sabe distinguir a ciencia cierta si son color miel, o si son de un dorado capaz de comprar el mundo entero con su etérea belleza, o sí en realidad tienen una tonalidad casi café. Y el no saber de qué color son los ojos de ese chico le está carcomiendo la poca cordura que, al parecer, tiene.

Pero si algo es seguro, es que los ojos del rubio tienen algo que lentamente le está orillando a una locura sin final alguno. Como si estuviera siendo hechizado, o como si hubiera una fuerza desconocida que le controla y le grita que se siga fijando en esos ojos camaleónicos que le tienen mal.

.

Hay algo. Aomine no sabría distinguirlo aun teniéndolo en frente, porque no puede verlo. Pero sabe que ese _algo_ está ahí, aunque no pueda decir con seguridad que: «Sí. Hay algo ahí, y puedo verlo» con esa forma tan torpe pero orgullosa que tiene de hablar cuando sabe algo que nadie más sabe, porque no es así.

Aun así, Daiki sigue intentando adivinar _qué mierda_ le sucede y de _qué jodido_ color son esos ojos que le tienen loco y le distraen más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, porque es vergonzoso, para empezar, asimilar que se distrae por culpa de un chico. Un hombre, que, si bien es _demasiado_ atractivo, eso no le ayuda en nada a su mente llena de imágenes de mujeres de grandes pechos desnudas e increíbles técnicas de básquetbol.

.

Hay algo en esos ojos que, después de tanto tiempo, Daiki ahora sabe que son de un particular color miel que cambia de manera muy curiosa con la luz, que le hace sentir _algo_ que no quiere —ni puede— definir sin sentir que su corazón late a una velocidad tan dolorosa como tragarse una aguja y tenerla atorada en la garganta.

—Eso explica todo… —murmura al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta de que, según él, acaba de descubrir todos los secretos del universo.

Pero, Aomine no está seguro de si _eso_ que siente al ver al rubio, del que sigue sin saber su nombre, es algo bueno o no. A este punto, en el que su cordura se ha visto casi destruida por esa fuerza que no sabe si es real o solo está en su imaginación, es realmente difícil distinguir si busca acercarse o huir para lograr su supervivencia.

Pero si algo es seguro, es que a Aomine no le interesa a pesar de que sí, debería de importarle si su mente fuera capaz de recordar, aunque sea en lo más mínimo, el hecho de que asesinatos en serie han estado ocurriendo en las cercanías de Teikō y no está en la condición de ignorar esa voz en su cabeza que le recuerda, muy de vez en cuando, que no debe dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

.

Hay algo que le emociona cuando, después de varias semanas, ve entrar al rubio al gimnasio en el que el primer equipo de básquetbol entrena siempre. Siente una presión en su pecho, como si le estuvieran enterrando algo en el corazón, cuando Satsuki se acerca a recibir al contrario.

No es una sensación agradable, es más similar a la preocupación que a los celos. Y la misma empeora cuando siente que su corazón late desbocado y las manos se le enfrían al punto en el que las puntas de los dedos le duelen.

Daiki se acerca para saludar al rubio, y siente una agradable descarga eléctrica cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los del blondo.

 _«Dorados»,_ piensa cuando se siente obligado a bajar la mirada al saber que el contrario tiene una mirada mucho más fuerte y pesada que la propia.

Esos ojos que le miran con desprecio, que parecen tener una perspectiva del mundo que le asquea y le obliga a actuar, son tan preciosos que en su cabeza la simple idea de que _le encanta_ ser observado con un odio puro por alguien tan precioso.

.

Hay algo, piensa Aomine en un día de otoño. Cuando el calor no es insoportable, y el aire fresco y con aroma a hojas secas y algo más que no logra distinguir le invade las fosas nasales de manera agradable, a pesar de que hay un aroma que le provoca náuseas por el apenas perceptible olor a carne agria.

Daiki siente una pesada mirada sobre su espalda, y aunque el primer pensamiento que recorre su mente es la de tomar a Satsuki de la mano y correr a un lugar seguro, el moreno prefiere ignorar que su instinto de supervivencia está activo y le grita que corra.

Por el contrario, Daiki voltea y se encuentra con la fiera mirada de Kise, del que conoce su nombre después de que el rubio entrara al club de baloncesto, y sonríe despreocupado en la dirección en la que se encuentra Kise acompañando a Kuroko.

Ese día, el olor a carne medio podrida y hierro se queda grabado en su mente junto a la imagen que tiene de Kise Ryōta y sus penetrantes ojos que parecen cambiar de color cuando menos se da cuenta.

.

Daiki percibe un _algo_ cuando se sabe observado por Kise. No sabe _qué_ es, porque su mente es un caos entre los pensamientos que tiene de qué _ama_ ser observado con un odio que le hace sentir extraño, y el que su instinto de supervivencia sigue picando de manera insistente su orgullo para ver si con eso decide huir antes de que sea tarde.

Hay algo que a Aomine le pone demasiado cuando voltea un par de segundos, y sus ojos se encuentran por efímeros momentos con los ojos miel —¿o son dorados? Tal vez son más marrones estando en el gimnasio— que le miran con el mismo desprecio que cualquiera miraría a un _hikikomori_. [1]

Es una curiosidad insana, y Aomine está al punto de la locura al que fue arrastrado por aquella fuerza que no sabe si es real o solo existe en su imaginación, ahí junto a sus sueños húmedos con su _Mai-chan_ y sus fantasías con Kise pisoteando toda su existencia con esas firmes pisadas que demuestran una clara seguridad en sí mismo y esos despectivos y felinos ojos viéndole desde arriba, con desprecio y asco por su persona, como si no fuera diferente a la mierda de perro ni mereciera la más mínima atención.

Es esa curiosidad, y esas fantasías que le excitan lo que le tiene caminando de manera tortuosa entre la sanidad y la más infinita locura.

Todo es culpa de Kise y sus alargados ojos de un tono que cambia con la luz, pero que está empezando a amar al punto de la más hórrida y tóxica obsesión que Daiki abraza con tanto cariño que desearía, en verdad, ser despojado de todo aquello que le hace único si con eso puede pasar un rato junto al rubio y hacer y deshacer sus más íntimas fantasías con él mientras es observado con odio.

.

Hay algo en esa mirada que le tiene loco. Daiki no puede describir lo que siente esa noche con una cálida brisa golpeando su rostro, y en la que la luz de la luna llena ilumina perfectamente el cuerpo sin vida sobre el que está Kise.

Aomine sabe que _algo_ está mal, que su vida corre peligro cuando Ryōta voltea y su cara –aquella tan bonita y delicada que le ha hecho merecer un lugar en el mundo del modelaje–, sobre todo su boca, y sus manos son las partes más llenas de sangre.

Daiki sabe, su cuerpo le pide correr si quiere seguir vivo. El ver a Kise lleno de sangre, y sosteniendo lo que parece ser el corazón de la persona que ahora está tendida sobre el frío pavimento, le asusta y le provoca náuseas.

No sabe si es por el olor a sangre y muerte, por la impresión de ver un cadáver en tan mal estado o si es por ser espectador en primera fila de cómo Kise Ryōta se come el corazón como si llevara mucho tiempo sin comer algo.

Hay algo en la forma en la que esos ojos dorados cambian su color a un rojo sangre que le cautiva y asusta, pero, sobre todo, que le excita a pesar de que está mal.

—Lo viste, ¿no? —cuestiona Kise antes de limpiar sus dedos con su lengua, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

Aomine traga pesadamente, su mente está en blanco y no sabe si huir o no de ahí.

—Oh —suelta Kise—, en verdad lo viste… —susurra después de un rato, cuando observa la erección de Daiki y le devuelve la mirada con asco.

—Si es así, debo hacer algo contigo —Ryōta se acerca al moreno lo suficiente para posar su mano derecha sobre el pecho contrario, justo a la altura en la que sabe se encuentra el corazón—. No puedo dejar testigos de esto, y no me vienes mal en este momento, _Ao-mi-ne-cchi~_.

Daiki solo siente como Kise desliza su dedo índice sobre su pecho, y la sangre no tarda en acumularse en sus mejillas al sentir ese suave toque tan placentero, hasta que baja su mirada y nota la sonrisa burlona del rubio pocos segundos antes de experimentar el dolor más insoportable que ha sentido alguna vez en su vida.

Lo que empieza siendo un dedo entrando en su pecho sin esfuerzo alguno, a los pocos segundos se convierte en la mano entera. No hay sangre, tampoco una herida, pero de igual forma, la diestra de Kise atraviesa su interior hasta sus órganos y se remueve de manera dolorosa buscando el corazón de Daiki hasta que da con él y lo aprieta con fuerza, provocando un fuerte grito de dolor que desgarra la garganta de Aomine.

—Sí, así está bien.

Ryōta le observa con esos profundos ojos rojos propios de un monstruo que, literalmente, tiene su vida entre sus dedos. Daiki nota ese odio puro por todo y todos los que le rodean que tanto le encanta, y sonríe de manera leve a pesar del terrible dolor que intenta soportar.

Kise nota algo pocos segundos antes de arrancar de tajo el corazón de Daiki. Es un algo que le cautiva, pero que también le asusta, como si el monstruo no fuera él sino el contrario.

—Tú… —murmura el rubio entre dientes, apretando la quijada con enojo y sintiendo como ese _algo_ le empieza a invadir lentamente el cuerpo y amenazando con llegar a su cabeza—. ¿Qué eres? —cuestiona en voz baja, pero con la cercanía es seguro que el moreno le escucha— ¡¿Qué eres?!

Aomine no sabe a qué se refiere, pero es doloroso ver a Kise casi enloquecer y apretando su corazón con más fuerza. Como si no pudiera –o no tuviera la fuerza o la voluntad– arrancar ese importante órgano de su cuerpo para alimentarse de la misma manera que lo hizo hace unos minutos.

Sucede un par de segundos, tan rápido que es difícil asimilar el hecho de que su corazón explota ante la fuerza con la que es apretado. Hay dolor, uno tan insoportable que Daiki siente que morirá pronto. Sin embargo, la muerte no llega, el dolor cesa y Kise le sostiene la mirada con una expresión de miedo que le hace sentir raro.

Aomine sabe que debería de sentir un calor agradable llenarle por completo, y que el pecho debería punzarle ligeramente al saber que su ritmo cardíaco aumenta por tener a _esa_ persona frente a él, estando indefenso y mostrando una parte de él que no le muestra tan fácil al mundo.

Pero eso no sucede, porque Aomine ya no tiene un corazón a pesar de que su cuerpo lo necesita para mantenerse con vida. No hay sonrojos ni sonrisas tímidas y tontas, no hay un delicado beso ni una declaración torpe.

Solo hay un extraño sentimiento. _Algo_ que ninguno sabe distinguir si es bueno o no malo, porque Daiki sonríe con ternura, aunque tiene sangre en la comisura de los labios y Kise sigue teniendo su mano derecha metida en su pecho mientras murmura palabras inentendibles.

Ninguno comprende bien qué sucede.

Solo, se dejan llevar por esa extraña fuerza que les arrastra a pesar de que está mal.

.

.

Es un día de primavera (casi verano), uno de esos en los que el calor es medianamente soportable y la húmeda brisa no es suficiente para refrescar sus cuerpos.

Aomine suda por el esfuerzo físico que significa el entrenamiento del club de básquet, y corre por el balón que se ha escapado del gimnasio por la fuerza con la que fue lanzado.

Daiki llega hasta donde está el balón, y se disculpa con ese chico rubio de enigmáticos ojos de un particular tono entre miel y dorado.

Solo le basta una mirada a esos ojos que fingen una enorme amabilidad para sentir una agradable descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, y para lanzarse de lleno a un abismo sin fin del que no sabe si volverá con vida.

Hay algo en esos ojos que le enloquecen, y aunque Aomine Daiki no sabe si es un sentimiento bueno o no, solo se deja arrastrar a una locura que no conoce.

* * *

[1]. Los hikikomori son personas que, de manera voluntaria, se encierran en su propio mundo y buscan tener la menor relación con las demás personas (incluida su propia familia); en Japón es un problema bastante común entre jóvenes y adultos que no consiguen lograr sus metas como entrar a la universidad o conseguir un trabajo. La sociedad tiende a verlos con desprecio, pues creen que son niños mimados cuando son personas con problemas serios de autoestima baja y depresión.


	2. beauty of his hands

• **Autora: T** ooru  
• **Palabras: 9** 78  
• **Advertencias: O** oC no justificado, posibles faltas de ortografía (fuera de las que son intencionales).  
• **Prompt: T** ypography | **T** ipografía

* * *

 **E** stuve a punto de saltarme el hacer el aporte para este día, el staff del grupo AoKiLovers sabe que fue más por cuestiones de salud. Afortunadamente, ya estoy mejor y logré terminar el aporte para el día.

Lamento si no hay mucha coherencia o sí no se explica realmente nada de la trama. Ustedes deben saber que aun con las ideas ya escritas y organizadas en papel, soy un desastre para explicar lo mejor posible las ideas sin desviarme de lo que quiero logra.

Btw. Es decisión de ustedes o no seguir mi sugerencia de leer mientras escuchan Beauty of Destiny de Lotus Juicy (Persona 4 The Animation ED1), porque es la canción que me ayudó a salir del bloqueo que tenía para escribir el inicio.

* * *

Si Daiki tuviera que elegir algún aspecto _no_ físico que le guste de Kise, seguramente elegiría la forma tan elegante, refinada y ligeramente descuidada forma que tiene su letra.

Sí. Seguro sería su letra; Daiki no puede describirla de la manera que quiere —pues es bastante torpe para darse a entender con las palabras—, solo sabe que tiene un estilo delicado y elegante, como los de aquellas invitaciones que suelen hacer para eventos a donde solo la gente de mucho dinero puede ir.

Y es un poco curioso que Kise, aun siendo el monstruo que es, tenga una letra que bien podría compararse a esas detalladas tipografías que usan en los anuncios de esas marcas extranjeras que ve todos los días en la inmensidad de Tokio.

No es que sea raro, Aomine no lo cree así. Es solo que, cualquier persona esperaría que un monstruo que está condenado a alimentarse de los corazones de los seres que le rodean, tendría una caligrafía un poco menos llamativa.

.

—Escribo sus nombres porque, de alguna forma u otra, ellos son _parte_ de mí en el momento en el que les quito sus corazones —responde Kise con cierta molestia marcada en su voz. Claramente el rubio no esperaba que Aomine fuera de la clase de persona que tiene el descaro de revisar las cosas ajenas—. Sirve para honrar un poco la memoria de todos a los que he matado, y porque estoy obligado a llevar un _control_ de las personas por las que seré enjuiciado cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Daiki escucha a pesar de que aparenta no prestar atención realmente, lo que le provoca recibir un golpecito en la frente por parte de Ryōta que claramente está molesto por no ser escuchado como esperaba.

—Ya veo… —murmura Daiki después de un par de segundos—. No eres tan malo como quieres aparentar, a pesar de que tienes las manos manchadas de sangre.

El rubio le dedica una sonrisa lastimera, pero combinada con burla y desprecio. Kise sigue sin aceptar del todo a Aomine como alguien que merece su atención, a pesar de que le sigue llamando la atención.

—Y sí te lo preguntas, no. No puedo plasmar tu nombre con el de todos aquellos con los que he manchado mis manos —Kise le mira, con los ojos felinos cambiando a ese color rojizo que Daiki parece amar—. Tú no tienes un corazón que pueda devorar en el momento en el que me aburra de ti.

El rubio hace un ademán con su mano cuando toma sus cosas; el diario en donde lleva el registro de aquellos a los que le guarda luto a su forma tan particular, y el bolígrafo de color rojo en su mano izquierda —aquella que no tiene lastimada—, y su mochila sobre el hombro contrario.

También hay una sonrisa, pero esta es una sonrisa sincera y divertida.

—Si sigues viendo al vacío como el tonto que eres, Akashicchi va a llamarnos la atención por llegar tarde a la práctica —Kise le saca la lengua pocos segundos antes de desaparecer por el corredor con la intención de llegar lo antes posible.

.

Daiki piensa en que ese chico, Kise Ryōta, tiene unas manos demasiado preciosas que van a juego con la elegante letra con la que escribe con demasiada fuerza y —Aomine cree, algo de desprecio— los nombres de todos aquellos que han tenido la suerte de involucrarse con él y entregarle su corazón (de manera bastante literal).

Aomine es un entrometido, pero no es algo que le interese cambiar —al menos no en un futuro muy cercano—, para tomar el diario de Kise y leer los nombres que el rubio tiene la delicadeza de recordar.

Son tantos, tantos nombres que Daiki se pregunta cómo es posible que Kise recuerde a tantas personas.

—No es que las _recuerde_ realmente, de muchos ni siquiera sabía su nombre —la suave y tersa voz de Kise rozando la piel de su cuello le hace saltar del susto—, no sé cómo explicarlo sin que suene muy fantasioso...pero digamos que ellos _viven_ en mí después de haberles robado el corazón.

—¿Qué eres realmente? —cuestiona Daiki con ese tono tan desinteresado que ha ido adoptando desde que su cuerpo cambió, desde que todo en el equipo empezó a cambiar.

—Si te soy sincero, yo soy _nada_ en el mundo —la respuesta de Kise le sorprende—. Se supone que _yo_ no debería existir. Soy un error que un demonio y una bruja cometieron.

Aomine suelta un «oh» apenas audible, pero su mirada se vuelve un poco triste mientras se enfoca en las elegantes y delgadas manos del rubio y nota el viejo bolígrafo rojo entre sus dedos.

—Aunque creo que estamos en el mismo barco, porque tú debiste haber muerto ese día en el que _rompí_ tu corazón —murmura Kise—. ¿Qué eres realmente, Aominecchi?

—Yo… —el nudo en la garganta no tarda en aparecer, tampoco el sudor frío bajando por sus sienes y el temblor que solo Kise es capaz de provocar cuando le mira con esos profundos ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre con la que Daiki puede —casi— asegurar que Kise escribe los nombres en la vieja libreta que es su diario—… no lo sé.

Ryōta le observa, como si quisiera penetrar hasta lo más profundo de su cabeza si con eso logra descifrar el enigma qué es Aomine Daiki para alguien de su tipo.

—Pero algo sí sé, Kise —esa sonrisa llena de una confianza que asquea al rubio aparece curva sus labios—, y eso es que quiero que cuando muera, escribas mi nombre en tu diario de la misma forma en la que lo haces con los demás.

La sonrisa confiada de Aomine cambia ligeramente a ser una más amable, más humana, más lo que es Daiki realmente.


	3. light of the moon

• **Autora: T** ooru  
• **Palabras: 3** ,436  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC intencional (en serio, es intencional), mención de muerte de personaje (no me maten)  
• **Prompt: T** sukki (moon) | **T** sukki (luna)

* * *

 **O** k, la publicación en fanfiction (y AO3, pero nadie le hace caso a mi plataforma favorita) tuve que hacerla un día después. La razón es que mi compañía de internet es un maldito asco.

Tenía el documento listo desde hace unos quince días, creo. Y tuve que quitar la escena que quería para no infringir con las reglas y volver un fic rating M (+16) en un MA (+18), y les diré que la mayoría de las veces suelo pasarme eso por el arco de Teiko...pero ya alguna vez me dieron de baja una historia aquí por no respetar las reglas de fanfiction, so...

Como sugerencia (y nota final), ESCUCHEN Moonlit Night del OST de Death Parade (BENDITO SEAS HAYASHI YUKI POR COMPONER ESA BELLEZA), porque es la canción que tenía de fondo al escribir poco más de la mitad de esta parte.

* * *

Los años pasan, y lo que empezó siendo una simple curiosidad, termina por convertirse en una rara especie de relación de tóxica de codependencia, en la que Kise trata de mantenerlos vivos a _ambos,_ a la vez que los nombres de todos aquellos a los que les ha robado el corazón incrementa a un ritmo que llama la atención de la policía y son capaces de llenar dos libretas y media.

Daiki todavía recuerda la primera vez que, durante uno de los tantos partidos que jugaba por mera obligación, casi termina colapsando. Su cuerpo necesitaba _sangre_ para mantener sus funciones vitales, y el carecer de un corazón que le brinde esa función básica era más un inconveniente que una ventaja.

Ese día, recuerda Aomine, el rubio le obligó a beber la sangre que había logrado extraer de otra de sus tantas víctimas. Aún sigue fresco el recuerdo de sus bonitos ojos dorados tornarse de ese profundo carmesí que le tiene loco, y todavía siente el amargo sabor a hierro impregnado en la garganta.

—Claramente no eres como yo —la suave voz del rubio le llama la atención, y Aomine solo se dedica a beber el líquido rojo que escurre de manera infantil por la comisura de sus labios—. Tú no puedes comerte el corazón de otros, tu cuerpo no funciona así…

Daiki termina el contenido de la pequeña botella de vidrio que, a pesar de estar vacía, tiene un color rojo casi transparente que refleja la luz de la luna de manera casi graciosa.

—Tú eras un demonio, ¿verdad? —cuestiona el moreno, Daiki empieza a tener la mirada vacía a pesar de que el brillo casi infantil en sus ojos sigue presente.

Kise niega, a pesar de que el contrario está –y a la vez no– en lo correcto sobre su propia naturaleza.

— _Aominecchi_ , yo **soy** un error que no debería existir —la respuesta tiene un tono tranquilo, neutro a pesar de que Ryōta aprieta la mandíbula y rechina sus dientes en señal de ira—. En un mundo en el que existen seres por encima de los humanos, yo no soy nada más que un error que morirá algún día para pagar sus pecados.

Daiki percibe un leve tono nostálgico, triste que le grita que _no se vaya_.

—En ese caso —Aomine pasa su lengua sobre sus labios manchados con la tibia sangre de aquel incauto que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse con el rubio—, eres el _error_ más perfecto y hermoso que he visto.

Ryōta le mira con incertidumbre, odio y un sentimiento que no logra –ninguno de los dos– descifrar en lo absoluto.

—Y tú eres el ser que más odio en el mundo. Mira que tener una naturaleza casi vampírica…

La afilada mirada, esa que por momentos cambia ligeramente el tono rojizo por uno más anaranjado, se torna oscura y más vacía que de costumbre.

Kise, con el cuidado que le caracteriza, mete su mano derecha en el pecho de Aomine sin necesidad de hacer una herida. Su mano solo traspasa la piel y el hueso como si Daiki fuera un holograma, y Kise recuerda el miedo que le tiene a un ser del que todavía no sabe _nada_ más que su nombre y lo mucho que parece estar obsesionado con él.

Ryōta aprieta los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Odia que Daiki sea tan similar a un vampiro (necesitando sangre ajena para vivir, caminando como el cadáver viviente que es, sin un corazón que lleve a cabo su función como es debido…)

—No sabes lo mucho que te odio… —murmura, con ese desprecio y odio que le caracterizan. Con sus ojos carmesí siendo iluminados por la luz de luna que se cuela, con un nudo en la garganta que le hace sentir indefenso y la necesidad de _comer_ que le invade cada fibra de su ser.

—No creo que me odies tanto como dices —suelta Aomine, con ese tono con el que busca bromear y una sonrisa ladina—, no quieres dejarme morir.

Kise niega, y saca su mano del pecho del moreno con brusquedad.

—No te creas tanto. No puedo dejarte morir, no hasta que sepa _qué_ eres.

Ryōta escapa por la ventana del contrario con elegancia. No hay una despedida porque no es necesaria, solo hay una callada promesa de tratar de mantenerse con vida hasta que Kise sea mayor y sea enjuiciado por matar a tantos.

.

El día en el que deben separarse para ir a diferentes escuelas llega de manera inevitable. A Daiki le deja una sensación extraña, no porque sea malo saber que podrá enfrentarse a alguno de esos chicos de habilidades casi sobrehumanas, si no por el hecho de que ya no podrá ver los hipnóticos ojos de Kise verle con desprecio todos los días.

Y eso es lo que le parece tan _raro,_ porque entonces el rubio ya no le buscará durante la hora del almuerzo para darle un poco de sangre y no llamar la atención de los demás sobre su verdadero estado.

Aomine no puede evitar —tampoco es algo que en verdad quiera evitar— odiar a ese _maldito enano_ de Akashi por ser quien sugirió que todos fueran a diferentes escuelas para hacer una mala parodia de _Battle Royale_ en la Winter Cup de su primer año en preparatoria.

Daiki nunca había mordido sus labios con tanta fuerza hasta lastimarse y sentir la sangre ajena llenarle la boca con el característico sabor a hierro que, después de tantos meses, le parece algo agradable a su paladar.

.

Daiki se sorprende, demasiado si se le permite ser sincero, cuando recibe un mensaje de parte de Kise para que puedan quedar en algún lugar; el mensaje es claro, pues el rubio parece exigir un lugar que sea lo suficientemente calmado y en donde no haya tanta gente que pueda verlos.

Aomine supone que, a pesar de que ahora están separados por ir a escuelas diferentes, Kise Ryōta hará todo lo posible por suministrar la sangre que, sabe, necesita para ser una persona _común y corriente._

Ese día, a pesar de todavía ser primavera, el calor es apenas soportable —una clara señal de que el verano, ese año, será incluso más caluroso que el año anterior—, pero a Daiki parece no importarle que los rayos del sol le queman la piel y la dejan de un tono más oscuro conforme pasa el tiempo.

Kise le observa a lo lejos cuando llega, y agita su diestra de manera llamativa e _infantil_ —bastante opuesta a su verdadera forma de ser—, con su brillante sonrisa perfecta, y con lentes oscuros que parecen ser una constante en su vida. Aomine sabe que es natural en el rubio vestirse de cierta forma con tal de no llamar la atención de sus fans.

—Aominecchi —saluda Ryōta con su dulce voz.

Daiki le devuelve el saludo a su forma brusca de ser, y a los pocos segundos se fija en la bolsa blanca con el nombre de una marca de ropa que no puede costearse, y siente la sonrisa burlona de Kise sobre su persona al poco rato.

—No te apresures, necesito hablar contigo de algo —el tono es serio y demandante, y Daiki se preocupa por un momento, aunque no lo demuestra, al menos no de manera muy notoria.

El moreno asiente, y busca un lugar que esté lo suficientemente alejado de las pocas personas que hay en el parque. Kise nota el gesto, y le toma del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria para dirigirle a una banca que ya había visto desde antes de encontrarse con Daiki.

Para cuando los dos toman asiento, la suave brisa les refresca y el aroma a pan y café de la repostería que está al otro lado de la calle les llena los sentidos.

Kise está serio, y suelta un largo suspiro a la vez que relaja sus hombros lo más que le sea posible. Da una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo, solo para asegurarse de que no haya personas alrededor que puedan escuchar su conversación, y vuelve a soltar el aire de manera pesada antes de hablar.

—Ya sé lo que eres… —murmura, casi inseguro de hablar del tema—, investigue con un conocido mío que tiene acceso a un registro especial, y ni tú ni tu familia aparecen en la lista…

Daiki intenta tragar el nudo que, hasta hace un par de segundos, no había sido capaz de notar que estaba _ahí_. Su cuerpo se tensa, y siente cómo el estrés se acumula sobre su espalda y hombros.

—Aominecchi… —el suave susurro de Kise llega a los oídos como si fuera el crujido de las hojas secas en otoño—. Eres un humano atrapado en este mundo por mi culpa.

La declaración le hace sentir ganas de vomitar, y Daiki no entiende el porqué. Tal vez sea porque esperaba, de alguna forma absurda, ser _especial_ como Kise, sí...es eso.

Otro suspiro sale de los delgados labios del rubio, y Aomine voltea a verle para asegurarse de que está bien.

—Entonces… —intenta decir Aomine, pero las palabras no le salen de la boca a pesar de que las tiene atrapadas en la garganta, y estas amenazan con salir en una desagradable bola de pensamientos absurdos y emociones estúpidas.

Kise voltea, y sus ojos miel se torna dorados por un par de segundos, y entonces Aomine nota por un efímero momento ese color rojo que le tiene tan loco, y de nuevo ese profundo color dorado para terminar, de nueva cuenta, en la clara tonalidad miel.

Aomine sabe entonces, que los ojos de Kise en realidad son de color miel, y que el rubio está asustado de lo _que sea que haya hecho_ y de que alguien descubra que creo, por el error más estúpido del mundo, un cadáver viviente al que trata de mantener artificialmente con vida.

—Sí… —declara Kise, con esa seriedad tan rara en su persona—, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar. Al menos no del todo —la suave sonrisa triste que no llega hasta sus ojos le destroza un poco el alma, y Daiki siente un dolor en el pecho que, de tener un corazón, podría identificar como una profunda tristeza.

Otro largo suspiro, y otra rápida mirada solo para estar completamente seguro de que no hay nadie observando o escuchando su conversación. La brisa con aroma a café y flores de cerezo llena un poco el vacío que hay, y las suaves risas de los niños y el sonido de un viejo balón de basquetbol llegan a los oídos de ambos.

—He sido marcado como un objetivo —declara Kise—. Intento no ser tan pesimista con esto, porque sabía que en algún momento iban a dar conmigo por culpa de mi apetito, pero… —la seguridad innata en el rubio se quiebra con cada palabra que sale de su boca, y Aomine se siente tan _perdido_ en todo—… es difícil afrontar que, algún día no tan lejano, una daga envenenada va a atravesar mi pecho mientras los profundos ojos de mi asesino me ven con el mismo desprecio con el que yo veo el mundo, hasta que mi cuerpo se quede sin vida…

Aomine siente algo en el estómago que no logra —ni quiere— identificar cuando escucha a Kise decir que, es muy probable, que muera pronto.

 _«Es un poco...doloroso»,_ piensa cuando el olor a café invade sus sentidos, y le provoca nauseas al mezclarse con la horrible imagen mental que tiene de un Kise muerto.

—Eso es todo de lo que quería hablar —suelta el rubio, ahora con un tono más alegre y acorde a lo que finge ser—, esto es tuyo. Debería de alcanzar de aquí a finales del verano.

Kise sonríe, con esa expresión tan brillante como el mismo sol que calienta el verano, y se despide de esa forma tan animada que caracteriza al personaje que ha perfeccionado con el paso de los años.

Aomine solo suelta un leve gruñido para despedirse del contrario, y termina por irse también después de un largo rato pensando en todo lo que Kise le ha confesado.

Es difícil aceptar que no es más que un cuerpo intentando fingir una vida que ya no tiene desde hace casi dos años, que no es especial y que morirá en el momento en el que ya no haya sangre en su cuerpo para mantener sus funciones vitales. Pero es mucho más difícil, casi imposible, asimilar el hecho de que ese rubio de enigmáticos ojos tan cambiantes como el clima en Tokio ha sido marcado por un grupo de personas que no conoce, pero que se dedican a erradicar todo aquello que, en teoría, no debería de existir en un mundo como en el que vive.

.

Es solo una idea que le cruza de manera fugaz por la mente. Tan rápida como la misma luz, pero lo suficientemente potente como para quedarse en su cabeza más tiempo del necesario.

 _«Ese chico que siempre está con Midorima parece saber más de lo necesario»,_ piensa. Daiki no puede asegurar si sus sospechas son verdad o no, pues no tiene ninguna prueba.

Pero…

pero…

la simple idea no deja de atormentarlo cuando ve su sonrisa infantil y escucha su risa cuando logra molestar lo suficiente al estirado de Midorima.

Y, algo es seguro para Daiki, y eso es que ese chico Takao podrá ser todo, menos inocente.

.

Los meses pasan, y Daiki no se siente tranquilo cuando sabe que, tal vez, no solo Kise ha sido marcado como un objetivo de prioridad. La intensa mirada que parece seguirle a todos lados le incomoda, y cada vez es más complicado fingir ser algo que ya no es.

No sabe de quién son esos ojos que le siguen a todos lados, solo sabe que es penetrante mirada, que rivaliza con la de Kise cuando está hambriento, parece conocer todo de él.

(Sus pensamientos, sus emociones, su historia y la verdad sobre su persona).

Y, de alguna forma extraña, Aomine se siente expuesto y vulnerable ante alguien que no conoce.

.

—No te muevas —una voz conocida, pero a la vez extraña le asalta en una noche de luna llena.

Daiki aprieta sus manos, y escucha el tintineo característico del vidrio chocando con una fuerza casi inexistente.

Escucha la voz de Kise gritar desesperadamente, y sabe que el rubio tiene su mirada con ese color sangre que le dice que tiene hambre a pesar de que no puede verlo.

Otra mirada, una más conocida para él, invade su campo de visión y Daiki aprieta los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar por la fuerza que ejerce.

—Ni un paso más, Kise —la voz tan conocida de Midorima hace vibrar sus tímpanos, y Aomine solo puede quedarse quieto, mientras aprieta sus puños en señal de impotencia.

¿Qué hicieron mal?

¿Por qué todo debe acabar así, con la muerte de Kise y una sentencia para su artificial vida?

—¿Por qué…? —murmura, pero es escuchado por aquel extraño –que en realidad no es tan extraño– que le sostiene del brazo con fuerza, evitando que se mueva.

—Porque no hay lugar para ustedes en este mundo —responde la voz, y es hasta ese momento en el que Daiki se da cuenta de que su atacante es más pequeño que él.

Su mente hace _clic_ después de varios segundos, y si Midorima, con esos ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz artificial de la farola, está ahí, entonces quién le sostiene del brazo es aquel chico que siempre los acompaña a todos lados.

La mirada de Aomine se llena de ira y odio, y la dirige exclusivamente a Midorima, quién solo desvía su cara.

—No lo veas a él, Shin-chan no hizo nada malo —la suave, pero dominante voz de Takao, aunque Daiki no está seguro si es _él_ o no—. Midorima es algo así como mi _mascota_ , un perro dada su naturaleza.

A pesar de que no ha volteado a ver al contrario en ningún momento, el moreno puede sentir la sonrisa burlona casi en su piel.

 _«¿Qué rayos es él?»,_ se pregunta.

—Soy un error nacido de la avaricia, un pecador que entregó su vida a cambio de libertad y comida —escucha, a pesar de que el tono es muy bajo, está demasiado cerca para escuchar todo lo que el contrario murmura con desdén—. Takao Kazunari, es un gusto conocerte, Aomine Daiki.

Daiki siente como el contrario le suelta de a poco, y a los pocos segundos de recuperar la libertad para moverse, siente el brazo quemarle desde adentro.

Aomine intenta soportar el dolor, a la vez que voltea a ver al más bajo.

Cabello azabache brillando bajo la luz artificial, una sonrisa que no les llega a sus penetrantes ojos de un muy particular tono marrón que parece ser más anaranjado que al poco tiempo se vuelven azul artículo.

—Hola, Kise.

Aunque el tono empleado para saludar al rubio es infantil y casi amigable, el rubio solo le mira con un desprecio –uno que, a pesar de que Kise mira a todo y todos como si el mundo no fuera digno de su presencia– que le inmoviliza por el miedo de ver los ojos color sangre de un verdadero _monstruo_.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta el rubio, el odio retumba por el frío aire y Aomine siente la sangre congelarse al, por fin, conocer al _verdadero_ Kise Ryōta.

—Sabes perfectamente _qué_ hago, Ki-se~ —la respuesta infantil del azabache le enerva, y la sangre en su cuerpo parece hervir.

—El acuerdo era que yo sería enjuiciado hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad… —grita Kise— ¡Hasta me pidieron llevar un registro de todos a los que he matado!

—El acuerdo sigue en pie, sabes que ni yo ni nadie puede incumplir algo que fue firmado con nuestra sangre… —Takao suspira—. Serás enjuiciado cuando hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad, igual que el tipo de acá —Kazunari señala a Midorima, quién solo chasquea la boca como respuesta—. Vengo por otra cosa.

Kise no tarda en darse cuenta de qué habla Takao, y su rostro se deforma en una mueca de odio u desprecio.

—Veo que le agarraste cariño a tu _pequeño_ error —la risa burlona del azabache llena el silencio de la noche—. Como sea, tengo órdenes de matar a lo que sea _esto_.

Kise se deja caer al piso, y grita de frustración al saber que no pudo ocultar su error, al ser consciente de que es inútil alargar la vida de alguien que está muerto desde el momento en el que _quebró_ su corazón por culpa del miedo.

—Sabes igual que yo que no podemos encariñarnos de nadie, no cuando somos simples errores… —susurra Takao con algo que cualquier persona podría identificar como tristeza.

Antes de que Aomine pueda decir algo, el pinchazo que recibe en su brazo derecho le impide siquiera moverse.

—Hasta luego, Aomine Daiki.

No hay tiempo para reaccionar cuando las firmes manos de Takao están sobre su cuello ejerciendo fuerza. Respirar es complicado cuando su tráquea es obstruida por las callosas manos de aquel chico que ahora tiene la mirada bicolor, y que parece verle con tristeza.

El grito de Kise es lo último que escucha antes de sentir el _crack_ de su espina dorsal, y su cuerpo cae pesadamente sobre el frío pavimento.

.

Es una noche de luna llena, en un día de otoño –casi invierno– cuando la sangre brilla bajo la luz de la luna.

Kise se arrastra, con sus piernas rotas dejando un rastro carmesí sobre el camino, hasta llegar al cuerpo sin vida de Aomine.

Takao y Midorima observan, y saben que algún día terminarán de una forma similar.

.

La sangre brilla bajo la luz de luna, y Kise intenta recuperar un corazón que no existe desde hace tiempo del inerte cuerpo frente a él.

Sus ojos rojos se llenan de ira, tristeza y dolor. Pero no puede culpar a Midorima que solo hace lo posible por sobrevivir, ni a Takao que solo sigue órdenes de alguien más.

Kise solo se puede culpar a sí mismo, por dejar que la locura atrapará a Aomine de la peor forma posible y no le dejará morir cuando removió su corazón.

La luna brilla como siempre, y Kise remueve un pedazo de carne del cuerpo de Daiki para devorar el mismo, tal y como si estuviera comiéndose el corazón de la única persona que logró ser de su interés.

La luna brilla, y Aomine Daiki por fin puede dejar de actuar como un cuerpo lleno de vida.


	4. sun light(less)

• **Autora: T** ooru  
• **Palabras: 5** 42  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC intencional.  
• **Prompt: S** un | **S** ol

* * *

 **P** or fin pude terminar la historia, me siento tan bien ahora. Ah, no me culpen si está un poco raro...escribí esto en casi una hora mientras estuve escuchando el OST de P3: Dancing Moon Night y cuando soy más sueño que persona.

Esto es más un "epílogo" que otra cosa. En fin, como última sugerencia solo les voy a decir que escuchen POP TEAM EPIC (sí, el opening del anime del mismo nombre) de Sumire Uesaka porque es la canción que me ayudo con la inspiración.

* * *

Lo único que ve en el espejo son sus ojos rojos y su rostro manchado de sangre que no es suya.

La escena le da asco, pero a Kise parece no importarle en lo absoluto que su ropa tenga olor a _perro mojado,_ sangre podrida y ese muy particular aroma que persiste en aquellos que son como el idiota de Takao.

Ah.

Que en verdad da pena, siendo él un error al querer crear un ser superior al mismo Dios, sintiendo pena por la muerte de alguien que no merecía ni su tiempo ni su atención.

.

Kise se pregunta, después de un largo rato en el que ha pasado limpiando su rostro y su ropa hasta no dejar ningún rastro de sangre que le recuerde la escena de hace un par de horas. Los ojos le arden, y Ryōta no sabe si es de haber llorado sobre el cuerpo de él, o si es porque sus orbes tienen más tiempo del normal siendo rojos.

El rubio se observa de nuevo en el espejo, y nota su mirada vacía y sin vida, y sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Sus colmillos se ven un poco más grandes de lo normal, y la boca aún le sabe extraña.

.

El sol no sale, al menos así lo percibe Kise al día siguiente.

No hay luz, como tampoco hay una razón por la cual levantarse de su cama y fingir ser algo que no es —y nunca ha sido—. La cabeza le duele, y Ryōta lo atribuye al hecho de que pasó casi toda la noche sin poder dormir al recordar la expresión de Aomine pedir por su vida y al que su cuerpo está intentando ajustarse a su propia naturaleza casi demoníaca antes de lo esperado.

Hay oscuridad a su alrededor, y siente un terrible vacío en el pecho al no poder saber _cómo_ se siente Daiki.

Es horrible haber tenido que comer un sustituto de su corazón, porque Aomine y él nunca podrán ser uno solo por más que lo quiera.

—Lo siento yo… —el nudo en su garganta le impide respirar, y nuevas lágrimas caen por sus adoloridos e hinchados ojos— ...yo no puedo escribir tu nombre en mi diario —susurra a la vez que arruga y termina por arrancar una de las hojas de la libreta que actualmente está llenando con los nombres y formas de morir de sus presas.

.

Sus ojos siguen estando rojos, el color que más odia Kise porque le recuerda a la sangre, a su horrenda naturaleza monstruosa que le obliga a alimentarse de los corazones que roba.

Kise odia sus ojos, porque le recuerdan que nunca será humano, aunque lo deseé. Que algún día morirá a manos de alguien que desprecia a los de su tipo y no podrá negarse.

El solo no sale ese día, ni el siguiente, ni el siguiente del siguiente.

Ryōta odia que la oscuridad se haya comido su propio corazón y lo haya vuelto un cuerpo deambulando por comida.

El sol no sale, y el pecho le sigue ardiendo al saber que fue marcado directamente como una futura presa.

La oscuridad le rodea, y lo único que el espejo refleja son sus ojos ahora de un color fijo.

Rojo.


End file.
